Sanzeuh
by Stormyskies89
Summary: I believe the title means "My One". This is set after the Bo5A and no one dies (shocker). But Dwalin is grumpier than usual. Bilbo tries to help cheer him up. And succeeds.


**Title:** Sanzeuh (My One)

**Summary:** This is set after the Bo5A and no one dies (shocker). But Dwalin is grumpier than usual. Bilbo tries to help cheer him up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable. Karla is my own creation.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

><p>Bilbo Baggins often wondered why Dwalin, Son of Fundin was so angry all the time. He asked Balin about it but all he said was it a private matter. Bilbo frowned wondering why he couldn't be privy to the information when he was basically family with all the dwarves. But he didn't ask again. He thought of asking Fíli and Kíli as the two could hardly deny Bilbo anything. But again he was told that it was a private matter. So he changed tactics he asked Thorin what 'private matters' were to dwarves.<p>

"Usually it involves family troubles, or in the case you seem to be most interested in, Dwalin is missing his One. They only starting courting a week before the quest. And although he knows that she is safe in Ered Luin he still worries about her."

"Is she a warrior also?" Bilbo asked, imagining a dwarf female with tattoos and muscles just like Dwalin.

"No. Princesses do not become warriors." Thorin said, the image in Bilbo mind changed to a beautiful girl with long flowing dark hair and warm smile.

"Princesses?" He was a little confused now – wasn't the Princess Thorin's sister?

"Yes. She is another sister to me. Born just three years after myself. She is my best friend and I miss her too but I cannot miss her as much as Dwalin does." Bilbo nodded now it made sense.

"Balin, Fíli and Kíli told me it was a private matter they wouldn't tell me that he missed his One." Bilbo explained, Thorin nodded slowly understanding.

"Well it is a sore spot of Balin because he found his One before Erebor fell and she was lost in the mountain. Fíli and Kíli have not found theirs yet – though I fear Kíli's will be an Elf." Thorin hated Elves with a passion and would not be fond of the idea of his nephew courting one.

"The way he looks at them…quite possibly." Bilbo laughed, he looked towards Dwalin and wondered if he should send a letter to Ered Luin. The war had been won and now the rebuilding had begun. Thorin looked at Bilbo and saw where he was looking.

"Bilbo? Melekûn?" Bilbo turned at the Khuzdul, "make it so." Bilbo went up to Thorin's study the Dwarf King allowed him to use it. After all, what were friends for? Bilbo had written to the Thain of the Shire and asked that Bag End be given to Drogo and Primula Baggins and their young son. He also used it to make notes in private for his memoirs that he planned to pen and then send to Hobbiton to be stored in the library. So now he pulled a piece of parchment and a quill and ink pot towards himself and set to work.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bilbo Baggins,<em>

_Although I do not know you or much of your kind I am pleased to hear from you and that Erebor has been reclaimed. My sister and I are most pleased that our brother and the Princes are safe and sound._

_Your letter arrived at a very good time. For my sister, Karla, is starting to stop smiling. Your letter put a smile on her face. It has been a long time since I have seen one._

_We will be leaving on the morrow with the last caravan of dwarves. Please inform Dwalin that Karla is excited to see him again. And I am sure he will be excited to see her also, they means so much to each other is hard to imagine one without the other sometimes._

_We will see you in two weeks._

_Regards and many thanks,_

_Lady Dis and Princess Karla of Erebor_

_P.S. can you tell my sons that I hope they are behaving themselves?_

Bilbo had showed it to Thorin only. As far as the other dwarves knew Bilbo knew nothing of Dwalin's miserable mood being over his One.

"At least she is smiling again." Thorin said and handed the letter back to Bilbo.

"Tomorrow…should we not have rooms ready for them?"

"Dis' room will need a thorough dusting and Dwalin's room is right next door to Karla's. She can decide we will make sure the room is ready but if she decides to stay with Dwalin she can. The guest rooms have been ready for weeks." Thorin told him, four maids were assigned the jobs. Two for each room.

"Uh, Thorin. Can you tell me what Melekûn means?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin chuckled, "It means Hobbit, Bilbo. It is the word of my people for yours. It is nothing offensive."

* * *

><p>Fíli and Kíli noticed. They confronted their Uncle and it was only a matter of time before they found Bilbo.<p>

"Why did you not leave it alone?" Fíli snapped angrily. Even Kíli looked angry and Bilbo had once thought it was impossible for the boys to look angry unless it was at their Uncle. Kíli's angry words came back to him _I will not hide, while others fight our battles for us!_ But this wasn't before a war. This was because he wanted to make someone happy.

"Why did I not leave what alone?" Bilbo asked.

"You had to ask Uncle why Dwalin is so angry all the time! You know Uncle cannot deny you anything." Fíli snarled.

"Funnily enough I actually thought it was you two that could not deny me anything. Especially if it involves your people, Fíli. And I was curious so I did not ask Thorin outright why Dwalin was angry I asked him what your people consider to be a personal matter. He gave me the information and then told me to write to your mother and Karla and ask them to start sending dwarves back to Erebor. They are with the last caravan and they will see us in two weeks." Fíli opened his mouth to say something but Kíli beat him to it.

"Our mother?" The blonde prince seemed to falter, a smile lit up Kíli's face at the mere mention of the woman who had brought of them into and could easily take them out of this world.

"Yes. Your mother and your Aunt." Bilbo said. Fíli actually looked a little scared probably because he had promised his mother he'd look out for Kíli, make sure he didn't get hurt. But Kíli was still nursing a broken arm. Bilbo was sure that Dis would understand knowing how her youngest was constantly getting into trouble. It was hard not to imagine that he'd have at least one injury from the war it was difficult to avoid. Dis would understand just as Karla would understand that Dwalin had a new scar. It was from an Orc's blade it ran from his shoulder all the way to the middle of his chest and it was red, pitched and angry looking. But Bilbo had no doubt that if the bond that Dwalin and Karla shared was as strong as Thorin had indicated it was she wouldn't care in the slightest.

"So you told Karla that Dwalin was hurt?" Fíli said finally regain his voice.

"I am sure she already knows. If the bond between ones is as strong as I understand it to be, she would already be aware." Bilbo said. Fíli and Kíli nodded in agreement it was possible that if the bond was as strong as they believed it to be then she would be aware.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe that your boys will be unhurt?"<p>

"No. I doubt that either of them got through this unscathed. Bilbo mentioned in his letter that Kíli is still nursing a broken arm. Apparently Thorin had fallen – he is still alive – but Fíli and Kíli had a job defending him. Kíli had his arm stepped on by an orc. So I know they did not get through this venture unhurt."

"What of Dwalin?"

"He did not mention Dwalin except that he is still alive."

"I am sure if Dwalin were dead I would know."

"No doubt. The bond between Ones is strong. Especially so that you and Dwalin consummated that bond, it is stronger as your souls are tied to each other. Cut one the other bleeds."

The two sister had been travelling for almost the two weeks it would take them to reach Erebor, they had not stopped talking except to eat and sleep. They slept in the wagon they were in, there were six wagons in the caravan of dwarves and the Princesses were in the last wagon. It was imperative that they were safe. In the wagon with them was at least 13 Dwarflings.  
>10 belonging to Bombur. He and his wife has been wed for 20 years and had been happy to produce for the dwarf community. 7 of their brood were boys. All strong and axe wielding boys. The remaining three were girls. Sitting near the rear of the wagon was Gimli son of Gloin. He was strong young dwarf and proud of his heritage. And beside him sat Calhoun son of Dwalin. Karla smiled at the sight of her son sleeping soundly in young Gimli's arms. Bombur's eldest son sat up front with his mother.<p>

"My ladies!" He said suddenly, "the mountain is in sight!" He said.

"We still have to pass through Dale." Karla told the children as they got excited, their excitement dropped a little but they were still anxious. They had not seen their father for many months and were very excited.

* * *

><p>Dis was the first to leave the Wagon. She got down and Karla began handing the smaller children down to her. Bombur was standing next to Thorin, Fíli and Kíli and Dwalin also was there with Balin, Gloin and Óin and Bilbo. Bombur's children ran to their father hugging him tightly as he greeted each one. Then a small boy with long red hair got down, he waited for the last set of boots before running to his father. Then Dis rounded the wagon, Fíli and Kíli were to her in seconds. Thorin following after. Karla rounded the wagon after and Fíli and Kíli made to run to her but froze. The bundle she was holding had begun to cry shrilly, she shushed it quietly and Fíli and Kíli slowly made their way to her.<p>

"Auntie?" Fíli asked. She smiled at him.

"Meet you cousin, Young Princes of Erebor. Calhoun, son of Dwalin." Fíli turned to look at his Uncle and indicated to Dwalin.

"Dwalin? I believe your fiancée has something of yours." Dwalin looked up and his eyes were drawn instantly to the bundle in her arms.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day or are you going to come over here and meet your son?" Karla teased. Dwalin walked over a little stiffly, he looked down into the blanket and at the tiny face that was settling into sleep again.

"This is Calhoun, your son." Karla told him.

"Calhoun?" Dwalin frowned.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

"It is a suitable name my love." He told her with a small smile.

* * *

><p>After Calhoun was put to sleep that night, Dwalin and Karla lay next to one another in Dwalin's rooms.<p>

"I have missed you My Love." She told him.

"As I have you, Ghivashel." He replied, she began to trace the scar on his chest.

"There were times I thought I would lose you forever." She whispered.

"Yet here I am, you are never going to lose me, not now, not ever. Because we are one, I am yours and you are mine. Sanzeuh." He told her kissing her softly.

"Oh, I love you Sanzeuh." She laughed softly. And with Calhoun sleeping peacefully just meters away Dwalin proceeded to show Karla just how much he had missed her and how much he loved her.


End file.
